fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Yarne/Awakening Quotes
Recruitment Recruited by Panne (Mother) *Panne: "That scent... It smells like... Ho! You there!" *Yarne: "Gyah! Wh-what do you want?!" *Panne: "You are a taguel." *Yarne: "Yeah, well so are- GODS! M-Mother?!" *Panne: "Mother?" *Yarne: "Gah, you nearly gave me heart failure! I'd given up on EVER finding you! You wouldn't believe how dangerous it is here. All these swords and brigands... Anyway, I've found you. That makes the trip back in time more than worth it." *Panne: "So you came with that man-spawn Lucina, did you? Hmm... Explain to me why my son consorts with common thugs?" *Yarne: "Huh? H-hey, I didn't have a choice in the matter! You were nowhere to be found, and roaming around alone is a recipe for... extinction. I'd figure I'd be safe if I took up with some strong allies, and so I... Wait, are you angry? Because you look kind of ang-" *Panne: "OF COURSE I AM ANGRY! No son of mine will survive by taking the path of the coward! You're coming with me, I'm going to teach you some taguel pride, starting right now!" Recruited by Chrom *Chrom: "You there! Hold!" *Yarne: "Gyah! D-don't surprise me like that! I could die of heart failure!" *Chrom: "...I was standing right in front of you. Ought I have waved first, or would that have been too threatening?" *Yarne: "Oh, aren't we the jester! People die from much lesser things you know. It's no laughing matter! What if you scare me and I trip and fall and cut my head open? What then?!" *Chrom: "Er...right. Look, if you're so worried about death, maybe you should just surrender. I have no desire to spill unnecessary blood." *Yarne: "Wait, surrender is an option?! Wh-why didn't you say so?!" Event Tiles *"Ah a trap! Oh it's just some human junk..." (item) *"Why does everyone look at me funny when I make buck teeth? Mom lied!" (exp) *"I snuck in some practice. HIDING practice! ...What else is a bunny to do?" (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"Nothing feels better than surviving a battle. What do you do to celebrate?" (free time) *"Hey! What are you grinning about? Are you laughing at the poor, doomed bunny?" (happy) *"Please, you have to fight alongside me! The Taguel will die out without you!" (team up) *"Hey, what do you dream about?" (dreams) Replying - Normal *"I do self-preservation exercises in the woods. Gotta be ready for anything!" (free time) *"Are you kidding? I'm happy because you look strong enough to save me in a pinch." (happy) *"All right. But you take the lead. I'll do my bunny thing from the back lines." (team up) *"Not going extinct!" (dreams) Asking - Panne *"You have such great hearing, Mother! Why don't we have a hearing contest?" (train) *"Mother, you cut your ear! Will you make it? 'Cause if you're doomed, I'm doomed!" (concern) *"Mother, what do you need? We taguel need to stick by each other." (gift) *"Whew, what a relief to have another taguel around. What was life like before we met?" (story) Replying - Panne *"What? If we both die, that will be the end of our race! Let's just practice hopping, okay?" (train) *"Nope, no jolt. If I'd heard anything, I'd have fled the premises in a second!" (concern) *"Could you pop out some more taguel siblings? ...Ack, what! Don't scowl at me!" (gift) *"The future was terrifying! Every day I held my breath and waited for the end. If I died, the world would forget about taguel—about you. I couldn't bear that! So I decided to survive, no matter how craven it made me look." (story) Asking - Father *"Train with me, Father. I need to be strong to ward off extinction!" (train) *"Father, you sneeze a lot around me. Are you allergic to taguel?" (concern) *"Father, do you need anything? I don't know what to get a human father." (gift) *"Hey, Father! What was life like before I turned up?" (story) Replying - Father *"F-f-fight? Well, all right. But promise you won't kill me off!" (train) *"Worried I'll go extinct, huh? Well, at least I have you to protect me." (concern) *"More brothers and sisters with taguel ears! An entire RACE depends on it!" (gift) *"The future was the same as now, as far as I'm concerned - death around every corner! And I would climb trees or dig holes to get away from it. When you think about it, I've gotten a lot braver. Now, I actually stand and fight!" (story) Asking - Married *"(Name), I seriously love you. ...Almost more than life itself!" (love) *"You know, you would look stunning in rabbit ears... Not that you're not stunning now!" (compliment) *"Don't get hurt out there (Name). I'd die from grief, and thus ends the taguel!" (promise) *"What have you got there, (Name)? I hear something jingling." (gift) Replying - Married *"I love you, too. I'd hop to your rescue in a taguel heartbeat!" (love) *"You think? Then I'd better be extra careful not to kick the bucket!" (compliment) *"Don't worry I'm a lot hardier than I let on. I've got a whole race to keep alive." (promise) *"This? It's a Taguel good-luck charm. I got it to keep you safe." (gift) Asking - Child *"Morgan, should I buy you bunny ears so you feel like you fit in? ...No? What, then?" (gift) *"Morgan, let's train together. If you turn out to be stronger, you have to protect me!" (train) *"What was your future like, Morgan? Were there other bunn...I mean, taguel?" (story) Replying - Child *"Anything I want? All right...will you wear bunny ears, since you didn't inherit mine?" (gift) *"Oh my gods! It's happening! I'm going extinct! Think of something, Morgan!" (concern) *"Oh, I just lived in fear of annihilation. The usual stuff... But you have taguel blood! No bunny ears, but you're still one of us! That is such a relief. ...Wait, no it's not! Now I have to worry about two people! Aaaugh!" (story) Level Up *"The future of the taguel is lookin' bright!" (6+ stats up) *"Maybe now I can stop being quite so anxious." (4-5 stats up) *"Yes! I'm actually getting better!" (2-3 stats up) *"Ack! If I don't pick up the pace, I'm extinct!" (0-1 stat up) *"I'm the toughest taguel in the world! By default." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"I hope you're watching this, Mother!" Armory *"Something to keep me safe and sound, if you please." (buying) *"With each item sold, my sense of unease grows." (selling) *"Make it as strong as humanely possible!" (forging) Barracks Alone *"Agh! I've been stung by a bee! The last seconds of my life have begun! Nooo!" (misc) *"Wow! What is it about today? I never felt this good in the future." (surge) Greetings *"Aaah! Robin! Don't startle me first thing in the morning." (morning) *"Aaah! Robin! You almost made me jump out of my pelt." (midday) *"Aaah! Go easy, Robin. I thought extinction was upon me." (evening) *"Aaargh! Robin! Stay in your tent instead of scaring me!" (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. Today's goal is to not go extinct." (morning) *"Hello, Robin. I'm glad we're alive, but the day isn't over." (midday) *"Hello, Robin. I'm glad we both made it to nightfall." (evening) *"Hello, Robin. We'd better sleep before something kills us." (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin! We should celebrate!" (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Aaah! Sheesh, Father. Don't startle me first thing in the morning." (morning) *"Aaah! ...Sheesh, Father. You almost made me jump out of my pelt." (midday) *"Aaah! Go easy, Father. I thought my extinction was upon me." (evening) *"Aaargh! Father! Can't you stay in your tent instead of scaring me?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Father! Don't make it your last."" (birthday) Roster Panne's future son. Terrified that his race (i.e., himself) will go extinct, he has become a colossal coward -- but he might put himself out on a limb for a comrade's sake. The loudest talker. Born on March 14th. Help Description An enigmatic taguel who fears for his species (i.e., himself). Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"My foot's good luck!" *"It's all you!" *"Don't let me die!" *"Don't eat me!" *"Uuhhh! Bad guys!" *"Please win..." *"You got this!" *"I'll... Just watch." *"I'm too young to go extinct!" *"I'm with you." Dual Strike *"Take this!" *"Wide open!" *"And stay down!" *"Bunny kick!" Dual Guard *"Hey, that could've hurt!" *"Made it!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"You saved my race!" *"You're a life saver!" *"Hey thanks!" Enemy Defeated *"Hey! I'm alive! *"Wait...I won?!" *"Is it over?" Critical Hit *"Don't mess with a bunny!" *"I'm gonna end you!" *"No, YOU go extinct!" *"I've got sharp, pointy teeth!" Defeated By Enemy *"Extinction..." Death/Retreat Category:Quote